DeidaraXDoriPart 1
by DeidaraXDori
Summary: Dori is a nine year old girl from Iwagakure. Rock Village She loses everything she once knew when a boy Deidara her age destroys her village! -Dori is my RPC! role play character


**Disclaimer****: ****I DO NOT own Naruto, or any of Masashi Kishimoto's work!!!!!! **

**A/N: I decided to write another DeiXDori story, but this time it's on ! I have another DeiXDori story on quizilla! This one will be way different!**

**Part 1: **

_"Love can be found in beauty, beauty is found in art!"_

-Dori

_"She came into my life like an explosion, a work of art, a masterpiece! From the moment I saw her I knew my life would be upbeat, like my art, un! That day, I was entranced by her; she was so beautiful, yet so dangerous!"_

-Deidara

(Dori's POV)

I was so young at the time, nine years old to be exact. The day _it _happened would be the happiest and the saddest day of my entire life. Here's how it all began:

It was early morning and I was happily strolling around my village, Iwagakure. Though I didn't know we were about to be under attack! In school we had just been taught about bomb drills, and if our village was ever attacked that we should take cover under something.

There had been a drought for more than a month! Every blade of grass was either brown, yellow, red, or orange! It reminded me of the time of autumn, though it was summer. The air was not circulating and the still air caused a terrible heat wave! On top of that many wild fires destroyed our crops and houses.

I had gotten home and ever since then I've been all alone waiting for my parents to return from their mission! They had been somewhere in Konoha fighting a war there! I went out into the heat in the middle of the night because I thought I heard my mother's voice!

It must have been the heat because I walked down the sidewalk and no one was there. That walking turned into fast pace when I started hearing screaming! Lights flashed in the distance and a tremendous amount of heat whacked into me! I could feel my heart quicken at the sight of a young, long-blond-haired boy, who seemed about my age.

I could see he was carrying explosives that I was taught about in school. I gazed into his dull blue eyes and I could see hurt, fear, and distrust! We looked into each others eyes for a few seconds right before _it_ happened. It seemed like forever when our gaze met.

I stood there open-mouthed as the kid put the explosive inside his hand! Tears welled up in my eyes, his too, we both knew what was going to happen. Then a beautiful clay bird appeared before my eyes! It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life! It then blew apart in a fiery explosion, sending debris everywhere!

Lucky for me, just before the explosion, the boy threw a long, wide piece of metal over me. I was unconscious, but I was alive, protected from the explosion. Moments later he walked over to the metal where I was laying and pulled me out of it. I had many 3rd degree burns and was crying in my sleep when the boy, whose name was Deidara, treated my wounds.

The next day I awoke crying hysterically in pain as Deidara put a medicine on my wounded body. It burned and burned as Deidara rubbed it in, I could see him crying as he did it. Deidara kept whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm soooo sorry!" and "It'll be better soon, I promise!" Those words helped get me through the pain and eventually he was done!

I lay there next to Deidara, who sat there for the next two days waiting for my wounds to heal. I was better after a week, but I couldn't walk for another. I told him my name and he told me his! He was a terrorist and had bombed villages after he was banished from my village, which was his too!

It was sad because everyone, even his parents were afraid of him! That was because he had mouths on his hands! How could his parents hate him, I mean, its not his fault, he couldn't help who he is! He was told that he was a monster and had no purpose in life!

I was horrified; he had no friends and no one in his life to accept him. I couldn't imagine myself in his situation! As I sat next to Deidara, a feeling of sadness swept over my heart. My thoughts became all foggy and cluttered, and then I realized something terrible! My life as I once knew it was now gone, gone forever.

My friends, family, school, and everything I knew was destroyed. Now I knew how Deidara felt, lonely and afraid. I started crying uncontrollably and Deidara squeezed me tight in his arms, he started to cry too.

After that moment I looked up into his hurt, dull eyes and I just stared, my mouth gaping.

"Dori, do you think I'm a monster?" Deidara asked worried for my response. Down in my heart I wasn't sure, but I didn't want to lie either. So I said,

"I don't believe you're a monster, Deidara, you can't be! You're a very kind-hearted person; you saved me from your own doing! That takes true bravery and courage! I believe that you do have a purpose in life! You're just like a fledgling learning how to fly and you've come across an obstacle. I know you're meant to do something, everyone has a purpose!"

"Thanks, un!" Deidara said blushing. For the first time I saw Deidara smile, it lifted the mood. That was the happiest I ever saw him!

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
